Wickedly Charming
by KaitAstrophe95
Summary: She was his obsession. It happened so suddenly, how his feelings for her changed. She was the drug and he was addict - willing to get her anyway he could. Trunks knew what he wanted, and he knew he would get his way in the end... He always did. Rated M for a reason!


**Disclaimer- I own nothing Dragon Ball / Z / GT. The cover picture belongs to little-miss-crabby on deviantart.**

**WARNING: This fic is rated M for a reason! It contains violence, rape, sexual content, and some language. It's the darkest fic I have written so far. You have been warned.**

**Thanks Kim, for Beta Reading!**

* * *

Trunks could smell her in the other room. Her scent was strong, and delicious. His hands gripped his knees tightly as he breathed deeply. Why did Goku have to leave...? Couldn't he ever just stay put for once!? He was already so far gone that Trunks couldn't even feel his ki.

Shaking, Trunks stood up from his seat. He couldn't control his movements as he made his way to her room. She had been laying down and resting for quite some time. The fight with Baby wore her down slightly, and with her body growing- it must have been too much.

Trunks stood outside her door, his side pressed against it. He concentrated, and very faintly he could hear her breathing on the other side. She was awake, and he was surprised that she wasn't up bothering him. Maybe she just wanted some time to herself... He snorted silently. Just when he wanted her to bug him, she didn't feel like it.

It had been eleven months since they started this hellish journey, and it hadn't been a pretty one. Trunks was ready to go home- ready for some company. He was so used to having women at his beck and call whenever he pleased... he was growing agitated and lonely. Actually, at the moment he felt like a pervert. But, as much as he wanted too, he couldn't stop his hand.

His knuckles tapped the door lightly.

"Come in," was her soft reply.

Trunks walked in, his appearance showing no sign of worry or dread. She smiled when she saw him, and he couldn't stop his lips from twitching as he shut the door and walked over to her. It was no secret that she had a crush on him... It had always been obvious. He used to think it was annoying, but something was changing when it came to her. She was like a magnet, and through this whole trip he had been gravitating towards her. He needed her.

"Trunks," she smiled as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "How long has Grandpa been away?"

"Not very long," he responded, glancing at his hands. He had to keep them averted from her. "We just landed about thirty minutes ago, actually.

"Oh," she tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear. "Then Grandpa probably won't be back until sometime tomorrow," she laughed.

"Yep," Trunks felt his chest tightening. His body was shaking ever so lightly, and he was lucky she didn't notice it, yet.

"I guess we could watch a movie," she suggested. "Although, I'm not sure if there is a movie that we haven't watched yet..."

Trunks shook his head, his eyes glancing at her pink lips. "No- no, movies."

"Are you okay?" she got up on her knee's, her hand touching his shoulder. She could feel him shaking, and her worry grew. "Trunks, are you sick? I can go get the first aid kit-"

"No- yes!" he chuckled darkly. "Hell, I don't know." He sighed, his head falling in defeat.

She leaned against him slightly, tilting her head to look at him. Her brown eyes looked into his blue ones. They looked so friendly. He could see trust in them. What he wanted to do... He couldn't do it! How could he betray the trust she had in him?

"Are you hungry? I know I whine about cooking sometimes, but I can fix you something if you like... Or, are you sore from fighting Baby?" she whispered. "I can give you a massage," she added, getting up on her knees again, and placing both of her hands on his hard shoulders.

"Pan, don't," he turned around, grabbing her hands, making her fall on her knees in front of him. He swallowed hard when he saw her wearing nothing but an overlarge shirt. Why must she tease him like that?

"You're not feeling well," she said simply, completely unaware of how she was affecting him. Gently, she touched his forehead. Her hands were cold compared to his hot and clammy skin.

He jerked slightly. It was happening; it was too late. He needed her, and here she was, almost like a present. Had Kami himself blessed him with this gift?

Trunks moved her small hand off of his forehead, holding it in his own hand. She looked a little nervous as he looked at her. She still didn't understand- she was only fourteen. He was looking at her so intently; she was sure he could see right through her.

Trunks captured her lips suddenly, his grip on her hand tightening. She gasped in surprise, trying to wiggle free. He wasn't going to give up that easily though; he had only just got a little taste! Pan broke free and he shoved her back, causing her to fall on her mattress. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear as he leaned over her, his own eyes sparkling.

"Trunks," she whispered, tears burning her eyes.

"Shh," he soothed, running one of his hands down her leg.

"Please, don't-" she started.

He kissed her deeply, causing her to let out a small cry. She started hitting and kicking him with all her might, but no matter what she did, he was faster and way stronger than she could ever be. Each time she tried to hit him, the rougher he became, so she quit. Maybe he wouldn't do anything more than kiss and touch her...

Her stomach twisted in knots as his hand crept up her shirt and grabbed one of her small breasts, taking her by surprised. Trunks used this opportunity to deepen the kiss, his morality completely leaving him. She wanted to scream, but what could she do? Trunks was on top of her... he was everywhere. Tears streamed out her eyes as his hand moved down from her breast to thighs, pulling her legs apart. He grabbed her panties, yanking them down forcefully.

She closed her eyes tightly, praying that it would be over with soon.

**XxX**

Trunks was sick. Mentally and physically. He sat on the floor, his back up against her bed. He could hear her sniffing, trying her best not to cry. He had lost control, and now he was going to die. He just knew he was.

"Pan, I-I'm so sorry," he choked out.

"It's okay," she muffled.

"Don't," he shook his head. "What I did was wrong. I should have controlled myself more. Let your grandfather punish me."

"It's okay," she promised again. "I won't tell anyone... It will be our secret." She was hoping that if she promised not to tell anyone, he wouldn't do it again... Maybe he would leave her alone- forever, hopefully.

He looked at her quickly, and her eyes were quick to avoid his. There was no more trust inside of them. It was gone... gone... gone. She hated him, and he couldn't let her hate him. He needed her! He still needed her- couldn't she see that?!

Standing up, Trunks slipped on his pants. His eyes moved towards her, and the ball she had curled herself into tightened. She had the blankets wrapped around her tightly, as if that would stop him if he decided to strike again... He wanted to snort. He could take her again right now if he wanted...

"Go take a shower," he ordered instead. "And, I'll deal with the sheets."

**XxX**

Two hours later everything was clean- for the most part. It was getting late in the day... Pan's bed was made, and she was washed. Trunks let her be, knowing she wouldn't be doing anything but wrapped up in her blankets again. He had other things to do anyways...

Quietly, he slipped down to the basement of the ship. He felt around the storage shelves before his hands landed on what he was looking for. Three glass tubes filled with jelly-like, clear substances sloshed back and forth in his hands. He kept one, and put the other two back up. Inside the tube was what he needed to keep Pan from hating him.

His mother had made the serum for him, Goku and originally, Goten. The objective behind them was that if they didn't make it back to earth on time, they would take the medicine, and it would erase all memory of their life on earth. They wouldn't be able to remember anything but their names. He couldn't give the whole thing to Pan, but he could give her a few drops.

He rushed to the kitchen quickly, making a special glass of water for her. He knocked on her door once before opening it. True to what he thought, Pan was cuddled in her bed. She didn't move as he walked closer to her before sitting on her bed.

"Pan…"

She flinched lightly.

"Here," he handed her the water.

"I'm not thirsty," she looked away from him.

"You need something to drink," stressed Trunks. "I'll force you to drink it if I have to," and he wasn't lying. It would keep Pan from hating him.

She sat up, wincing slightly at the pain she was experiencing for the first time. She took the glass out of his hands, careful not to touch him. To get him out of her room quicker, she downed the water in seconds.

"Better?" Trunks smiled.

Pan blinked at him. Her mind becoming fuzzy and her eyes heavy. "Trunks...?" She said no more as she fell forward.

Trunks caught her in his arms before laying her down on her bed. He pulled her blankets and moved some hair out of her face. She would probably sleep for the rest of the day, and most of the next. He reached into his pockets, pulling out a dissolving tablet and placed it on her tongue. That would help with the soreness when she woke up, so she wouldn't be so confused...

Gently, he moved some hair out of her face, and watched her sleep for a few minutes. How did he end up here...? He couldn't possibly have feelings for her... She was just a minor, but what he had done earlier proved he didn't care. He was already a monster, walking on a road headed straight towards damnation.

Trunks kissed her softly before standing up and walking out of the room... He might be a monster, but he felt like a champion.

**XxX**

"Grandpa," Pan hissed, glaring at Goku as he stuffed his face. "You know what, I don't want to deal with this right now." She was in a foul mood, and her period pains was hitting her worse than ever... "I'm going to lay down."

She stood up from the table abruptly, hissing lowly as she stalked towards her room. Trunks watched her out the corner of his eyes as he read an old magazine he had found. Goku watched her, too, suspiciously. He glanced over at Trunks, something wasn't right...

"I wonder if Panny is okay... Does she seem different to you?" He asked the lavender-haired man.

Trunks sighed through his nose, not looking away from his magazine. "Goku, when isn't Pan whining? She's just being a teenager."

"Hm..." Goku said, looking at him carefully.

Trunks refused to be broken, and at the moment, he wanted to laugh in Goku's face. Yes, something was different with Pan, but Trunks would never tell! And, Goku would never find out... Even if he did get close to the truth, how could he even ask? Trunks would deny it, and Pan would be appalled that her grandfather even thought that he would do such a thing... Considering that he was still her, trusting and reliable Trunks...

The hybrid hid his smirk well as he lifted his magazine. Allowing Pan to stay with them wasn't a bad idea at all...

**XxX**

**Years later...**

"Pan?" he cracked an eye open, looking at her standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Trunks! Is Bulla around? We were supposed to go shopping today..."

Trunks blinked, taking in the appearance of the seventeen-year-old. _My how she's grown... _Her body was fully matured now, with curves in plentiful places. Her lips were still pink as ever, and her hair had grown out to her waist.

She was too busy looking inside to notice Trunks staring at her like a predator. She was wearing a simple salmon colored, sleeve-less dress. The end of the skirt danced around her middle thighs.

A little over three years...That's how long it had been since that fateful night on the Grand Tour. Trunks thought of it often, and now as she stood in front of him- he couldn't stop thinking about it! Now that she had grown, he wanted to feel her skin again. He bet she would be a lot better this time... He could feel himself slipping, just like he did the first time. All he could smell was her...

"Ah, sorry Pan-Chan," he smiled brightly. "Bulla just left to go on a date," it wasn't a lie. "But hey, I doubt she'll stay gone long- she never does. Want to come inside and keep an old friend company?"

She laughed lightly as she walked over the doorframe and passed him. Some of the ends of her hair tickled his bare arm. "You're not that old, Trunks."

"Hn," he rolled his eyes. "Twenty-eight is too old, Pan-Chan."

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. He was so happy to see them sparkling. It was better than anything else. "How have you been? I feel as if I haven't talked to you in forever..."

The man shrugged, keeping his cool. "I've been working- the usual."

"You're such a hard worker," Pan smiled. "Don't you ever take a day off?"

"When I can," he led her into the kitchen. "What do you think I'm doing now?" he cracked a smile.

"Oh yeah..." she blushed lightly.

"What about you, Pan? What have you been up to?"

She gave him a light thanks for the coke he handed her. "Just school," she shrugged. "I'll be graduating in a few months- I hope you can come."

He nodded, now leading them up the stairs to his room. It was all too perfect! Pan was following him like a little lost sheep! She suspected nothing! As long as he could get her to keep talking, it would be fine...

"Are you dating anyone?" he was curious.

"Nope," Pan popped the p.

"Good," he said darkly. No one deserved the pleasure of touching Pan like he had.

"I mean... I've dated," Pan continued, not hearing what Trunks had said. "But, I guess it was nothing too serious, ya know?" At his nod she continued: "What about you, Trunks? Are you dating? I'd figured you would have already settled down by now."

He chuckled lightly, opening his door for Pan. She swept inside, making herself at home. He felt his lips curve up. Her simple movements were making him so hard, and the best thing about it? She was in his room.

She sat on his bed, folding one leg under the other. Her dress rode up ever so slightly, and the cut in her shirt lowered, giving him a small glimpse of her breasts that had grown since the last time he had seen them.

"I've dated," he repeated what she had said earlier. He walked over towards her, sitting beside her. She didn't flinch or move away; she leaned in. In a way she was still the trusting, naïve little girl she had been years ago... Trunks pressed his legs together tightly, trying to sooth the light throb that was starting to rise now that they were alone. He could wait a few more minutes...

"There's been one or two relationships that have been pretty serious," he continued. "But, I just couldn't take our relationship to the next level."

"Why not?" Pan looked up at him, curious.

Trunks shrugged. "They weren't right."

"And, what is right for you?" Pan teased, reaching over and setting her coke on his nightstand.

"Do you really want to know?" his eyes were serious, and sharp. Pan froze, she had never seen them look so wild before.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked carefully.

Trunks chuckled- didn't they do this last time? "No..." he shook his head.

"What's-?"

Trunks cut her off, grabbing the back of her neck and smashing his lips to hers, heatedly. His teeth chattered against hers as he growled. Pan gasped, pulling away with wide eyes. Trunks grabbed her hands, holding them to her sides as he pushed her down onto his mattress, straddling her. She wiggled, trying to break free and clawed him, but he wasn't stopping or letting go. He continued to kiss her, shoving his tongue in her mouth before kissing down her neck and shoulders. He bit into her shoulder, causing her to cry out.

Just like the first time he needed her. She completed him. She was his- all his.

Pan finally was able to free one of her hands. "You're sick!" she slapped his face as hard as she could.

"I already know this," Trunks glowered, acting like the slap hadn't affected him at all.

He captured her hand again, squeezing it tightly, causing her to wince. His cheek was turning bright red, and stinging… "What's wrong, Pan-Chan? Are you honestly telling me that you've never thought of this?!" he mocked, growing angry. He leaned over her, and she looked up at him with wide-eyes. "Everyone knows you've always liked me, so what's the big deal?" he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently.

"You're a jerk," Pan whispered, feeling like she was the smallest person in the world. She felt stupid and embarrassed. "Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed, moving around frantically. The joke wasn't funny anymore, and she wanted out of it!

Trunks was quick to restrain her, pinning her against the bed. "You're not going anywhere," his voice was cold and serious. His tongue licked the shell of her ear and he chuckled. It scared her to no end; it wasn't a joke...

Trunks was pressed against her, and she could feel his hardened bulge against her thigh. He held both of her hands in one of his as he kissed her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth. Pan tried to bite his tongue, but he slipped it out in time.  
He chuckled, his eyes cold. "You'll see it my way... Give in Pan, your body already has..."

Pan glared at him, refusing to give in. So, what if her heart was beating incredibly fast, and she was swallowing moans as he touched her. She would never give in willingly!

Trunks clicked his tongue, a hand slid up her dress as his knees spread her legs apart. Pan didn't notice his hand until he stroked his knuckles against her nub. Pan swallowed hard.

"Wet... I told you," he husked.

"I hate- ah!" she gasped loudly as he stuck a finger inside of her. Her toes curled into his sheets.

"I'll take care of you..." Trunks promised, leaning closer to her.

"I don't want you to!" She cried.

Trunks kissed her gently. Her whole body was shaking and slowly he guided his finger in and out of her. The sounds escaping her were between cries and moans. She clawed and hit at his back, trying to get him to release her.

Trunks stopped suddenly, slipping his finger out of her. Pan glared at him, clutching her legs together. She would never tell him how unsatisfied she felt... Never!

He smirked as if reading her thoughts. "I could help you..."

She shook her head, tears burning her eyes. She felt so uncomfortable, and it was all his fault. If he had never touched her in the first place!

"Then what are you going to do?" He smirked, tilting his head to the side.

"I hate you," she whispered, her heart in her throat and her tears burning her eyes.

"I know," he whispered, kissing her again, this time gently.

Pan went to pound on his back, but her hands remained as fists. Trunks' hand slid up her dress, and had it off of her in seconds. Her body was ready, more than anything... And, she was letting her Saiyan hormones take over.

Trunks smirked as her hands found their way under his shirt, and she ran her nails down his back. This would be a good one...

**XxX**

Trunks' blue eyes scanned his room as he sat in his desk chair. The closed curtains made it seem dark as the setting sun shone against them. She was sleeping on his bed- almost looking relaxed, and maybe she was. He let his head rest against the cool metal chair, and he smirked at the memory of their last adventure.

This time was indeed much, much better. Pan fought him at first- oh she was so stubborn! He loved it, but what really got him is how she changed her mood and actions. She went from banging on his back and demanding he release her, to clinging on to him like he was everything- and her moans! The clawing didn't stop, but it was all a part of the game... This time she was a part of the experience. She wouldn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

He should have felt ashamed like he did the first time, but how could he? It was impossible for him to feel any remorse, especially since she was moaning his name in the end. He had gotten her to enjoy it, and that was a gift in itself.

Trunks breathed in deeply, walking over to his bed and sitting on it. Pan moved slightly, but didn't wake. She was covered by a thin blanket, and he placed his hand on her hip. Slowly, he started moving it, before running it over her waist and breast, and down her bare shoulder.

Pan now stirred. She blinked a couple of times before her eyes adjusted on Trunks. She looked around the room, realizing what had happened… Shame built up in her... Shame and anger. How could Trunks make her do that- did he know that her body would cave in like that if he did? Why was she so weak?! She gave him complete control over her!

"It's okay," Trunks soothed, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Don't cry," he said softly, but that only made her sob harder.

He growled… Pan's body was ready, but her mind obviously wasn't. What was he to do now...?

"Take a shower," he spoke, his voice still soft. He turned around without even looking at her. Slowly, he trekked down the stairs, it was obviously time for some of his 'special' water.

**XxX**

"Pan," a soft voice woke her.

"Huh?" she mumbled, blinking and looking around. "Bulla?" she focused her eyes on the blue-haired woman beside her.

"Pan, I am so sorry that I forgot about our shopping date! Trunks said he kept you company until you fell asleep..."

Pan's brain felt foggy. She didn't remember going to sleep or watching TV. She hardly  
even remembered Trunks letting her inside. Why couldn't she remember?

"Please stay tonight so we can go shopping..." Bulla begged, poking out her bottom lip.

Pan nodded slowly, she didn't feel like flying all the way home... What was wrong with her? The area around her inner thighs felt extremely sore, and she groaned at her uncomfortableness.

"Great!" Bulla chirped. "Let's go to my room!"

"I got to pee first," Pan stood up, her legs shaking. She gritted her teeth as she started to walk, but she bumped into something hard.

"Pan-Chan," Trunks helped straighten her. "You alright?" He moved a strand of her hair out of her face.

She nodded, her eyes looking tired. "Yeah, thanks for watching movies with me- I guess..." she still couldn't remember it.

"Not a problem. You sure you're okay?" he asked skeptically.

She nodded, her brain clearing slightly. "I thought I was over my period, but I guess it decided to stay for a few days longer..."

Trunks made a face of sympathy. "If you need anything, let me know."

Pan smiled, looking into his blue eyes. They seemed oddly troubled but they were still shinning so brightly. "You're a good friend, Trunks."

**XxX**

**Years later...**

Trunks looked around the room with a frown. His sister was just as bad as his mother when it came to parties. They threw them for no reason at all. He glanced around the room; people were grinding and dancing to the loud, upbeat music. Some of the Z-Fighters were there, and Trunks knew a certain someone was there as well. He would look for her, but he knew he didn't need to... She would find him this time.

"Trunks..."

He wanted to smirk. He turned around, taking in Pan's appearance. She was wearing a small black dress. It had a low cut in the back and it showed a modest amount of her breasts. Her black hair was pinned up nicely, some of her bangs framed her face.

Gohan would have a hernia if he saw how his daughter looked, even if she was twenty and considered an adult now.

"Hey," Pan greeted with a smile.

"Hey yourself," he leaned back on the wall, taking in everything about her.

"Have you seen your sister?" She asked, glancing around. She let out a huff, "I bet she took off with some guy.

"Probably," Trunks agreed.

"Mm..." She said lightly, watching the people dance. Her features softened. "They remind me of animals..."

Trunks watched the dancers as well before glancing at her. "We're all animals one way or another." He wanted to take her up to his room and show her how much of an animal she could be.

Pan looked at him, noticing how some of his lavender hair covered his face. His blue eyes looked like they were storming. Her eyes caressed his body... His grey shirt was pressed against him, showing faint outlines of his muscles. His pants were a faded blue, and her eyes lingered on his crotch for a few seconds before looking away.

She looked up at him, and he was looking straight at her. She blushed lightly at being caught, but she couldn't look away from him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly.

Trunks' lips curled as he leaned down close to her. "You," he said honestly. "You've grown to be quite beautiful, Pan," he smiled. "Be careful," he whispered into her ear. His fingertips barely brushed down her back, causing her to shiver.

Pan inhaled deeply as she watched Trunks walk away. She was still trying to calm her breathing and sooth her racing heart. What did he mean by be careful? It didn't matter... A small smile formed on her lips. He noticed her, and that was enough.

**XxX**

Trunks closed his eyes as he flew home. It was on cool summer nights like these when he didn't mind working so late. The cool air rushed through his lavender locks, and he smiled softly. He felt almost relaxed.

He stopped suddenly, feeling a familiar power level... It was only for a short second before it disappeared, but he felt it. He felt her. What was she doing out in the middle of the night, and in the woods no less...

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. Was she alone? He snorted mentally- who would she be with? He hadn't been alone with her since that day years ago... He made sure he was never alone with her, but he was curious as to what she was doing. Feeling no one else checking up on her, he took off.

**XxX**

Trunks landed in front of a small cabin. He opened the door carefully, peaking inside. He couldn't see her anywhere, so he stepped inside. The place was covered in dust and hardly furnished. He looked around, seeing nothing special about the place.

Pan walked out of a room, and yelped when she saw Trunks. "You scared me," she held onto her chest.

Trunks took in her appearance. Her long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, and she was wearing a simple shirt and shorts. She looked so simple, yet perfect at the exact same time.

"Sorry," Trunks apologized. "I felt your ki for a short second..."

"Oh, it was my bracelet," Pan held out her wrist and he saw the thin sliver chain resting on it. His mother had made the bracelets some time ago as a way to help them keep their ki covered. "It slipped off," Pan explained.

Trunks nodded, looking around the small cabin. "What is this place- if you don't mind me asking...?"

"It was where my grandpa grew up," Pan looked down, feeling almost nervous with him being around. She didn't know what to do- although she knew what her body was telling her!

Ever since Bulla's party she had been having some weird dreams about her and Trunks. Dreams that made her wake up feeling hot, bothered, and miserably unsatisfied. The air between them couldn't get any more awkward...

"Hm..." Trunks placed his hands in his pockets to stop them from misbehaving.

"What were you doing out?" Pan spoke up.

"I was just leaving work," he said calmly. "It's nice to just fly sometimes."

"Yeah," Pan felt herself blushing for some odd reason. She walked closer to Trunks, standing a few feet away from him. "Thanks for coming to check on me... You didn't have to."

"Ah, it wasn't a problem," he smiled. "I wanted to make sure my best girl was alright."

Pan looked up at him with a lazy smile. "You haven't called me that in years..."

He chuckled. "I guess it would be unfair to call you a girl... You're a beautiful young woman, Pan," he breathed. She was beautiful, and she was less than an arm's distance away. He could touch her if he wanted, but no. He didn't want to do it like that this time. He wanted her to be willing the whole way through.

She was blushing deeply... There he was, calling her beautiful again. "You think?"

"Oh yes..." he whispered, moving closer towards her. He had to ask, "Can I kiss you?"

Pan's eyes widened. She had been kissed before, but never had she been asked! Trunks was looking at her with his warm eyes, they seemed so loving and caring... She felt like she could tell him anything. He was such a great guy... The kindest and sweetest one she knew. She wanted him to kiss her...

"Okay..."

Trunks leaned down, resting his lips on hers. He waited for her to lean into the kiss before wrapping an arm around her waist. Finally, a perfect kiss between them! He started moving his lips slowly, Pan carefully following. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to give him access.

Trunks felt like a king. Kissing Pan like this- it was all too perfect! She was ready, all of her; he could feel it. He could finally have her in the correct way. This time there would be no making her forget. He wanted her to remember this, remember how much he loved her.

He pulled away, and smiled when he saw her blushing and breathing heavily. Shyly, she glanced up at him and smiled.

"Shall we go to my place?" his breath was hot against her lips.

**XxX**

Trunks couldn't unlock his door soon enough. As soon as it shut again, he had Pan up against it as he kissed her. Out of habit, he grabbed her hands, keeping them at her sides. She didn't fight at all, but she did sneak them out of his grip. He didn't even mind this time, her hands were roaming over his chest and back. It felt like heaven.

Quickly, she took her hair down out of its ponytail, and Trunks grabbed a handful of it, gently, as he leaned against her. Pan moaned, yanking his blazer off of him before taking his tie off. She raised her right leg up, pressing her hips into his groin. He growled, reaching down and squeezing her bottom. Pan hoisted herself up, slipping her shoes off before wrapping her legs around Trunks' waist. He smirked as they broke free. He wrapped his arms around her as he carried her through his kitchen, and towards his bedroom.

"What a nice place you have here," Pan smiled, as if they were having a normal conversation. He caught her eyes and grinned; he was on top of the world at the moment. Nothing could bring him down.

He made it to his bedroom, laying Pan down on her back. She giggled as Trunks unbuttoned his shirt. Carefully, she traced his muscles, feeling his warm skin under hers. She met his eyes and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to her. They both moved at a steady pace. Articles of clothing were being removed one by one until there was nothing left.

Pan screamed as Trunks entered her. She let her eyes roll back, absentmindedly playing with his hair as he kissed her neck. It hurt a little, but not as bad as she thought it would. He gave her a few seconds to get used to his size before he started pumping. Pan moaned, running her hands down his back as he pushed in deeper. Her heart was beating fast, and she never felt more alive.

She grabbed his face in her hands, needing his lips on hers. She kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth as their hips crashed together. He was hitting her sweet-spot each time. It was like he knew how to work her, and she loved it. Trunks grabbed the sheets tightly, his release coming soon, and so was Pan's. They climaxed together, before panting heavily next to one another.

Trunks couldn't believe it. He had Pan willingly! It had to be the best one yet- definitely the best! He laid on his back, a hand resting on his beating chest. He glanced over at Pan to see her laying on her side, still trying to catch her breath, but she was smiling at him. That was a nice change!

"I hope you don't mind cuddling," she reached her knee over, and hit the side of his thigh with it. "Because, I like that shit," she grinned.

Trunks chuckled, expanding his free arm out towards her. "Wanna cuddle?"

She nodded, scooting closer to him. She wanted to cuddle- or that's what he thought she wanted to do... He wouldn't have minded, but his little vixen had other ideas. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He raised an amused eyebrow at her and she laughed, mischief dancing in her eyes. This would be fun...

**XxX**

Trunks groaned, stretching an arm out to reach for something. He pouted when he felt nothing but sheets. Opening an eye, his disappointment grew when he saw he was the only one in his bed. Last night couldn't have been a dream- it was too real to be a dream. He turned over on his back and blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He had fallen asleep early this morning with her in his arms- she really loved to cuddle. He felt so calm with her in his arms...

Sitting up, Trunks saw their clothes on the floor. So last night definitely wasn't a dream! He smirked and got up, finding his boxers from last night and slipping them on.

He silently opened his door, the smell of bacon and eggs hitting him. His stomach grumbled, and he made his way to the kitchen. He was careful to not make a sound as he looked into the kitchen from the hallway entrance. He watched her, a faint smile on his face. She was wearing his teal shirt from last night, with her hair in a messy bun, and she was cooking breakfast for them. What had he done to deserve that?  
Truthfully, nothing! He should be rotting in hell for what he had done to her before, but he wasn't. Instead here he was fixing to eat breakfast with her. He had won her in the end- just like he knew he would. He eventually knew she would be ready, and he was glad she finally was.

Carefully, he walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her middle. She relaxed into his touch as he watched her finish cooking. "About time you woke up, sleepyhead," she turned her head to give him a light kiss before turning back towards the oven.

Trunks smirked. "I was having good dreams..." he nestled his nose into her neck.

**XxX**

**Four years later**

Trunks looked at the tiny baby sleeping in his arms. His son... He had never felt so much joy until the day he became a father- except maybe on his wedding day when she officially became his.

Life was good, and he didn't understand how he became so lucky. Was it because he was patient, or maybe it was because he was clever? He shouldn't have been experiencing this happiness, but he was.

His two-week old son yawned, not stirring from his sleep. Gently, Trunks stroked his thin black hair and soft cheek. He let out a sigh... He prayed his son wouldn't turn out like him. He had done some horrendous things in life... Things that made him sick to even think about.

He heard soft footsteps in the distance, and it wasn't long before his wife was standing beside the recliner.

"Did he wake up?" Pan asked softly, rubbing her eyes. Trunks nodded, and she smiled. "I didn't even hear him... He wasn't hungry?"

"I guess not." Carefully, as to not wake his son, Trunks moved him over. He patted his free leg, inviting her to sit.

Pan smiled, sitting on his lap and leaning against his chest. She stroked her son's cheek as he rested in his father's arms. She felt happy. She had the perfect family.  
"You're such a wonderful father, Trunks," she spoke up with a smile. "And a wonderful husband," she looked up at him. She kissed him softly. "I love you, and I hope Shohiro grows up to be just like you."

Trunks looked down at his son, his eyes sad. _Please don't let him make the same mistakes I did..._ He looked at Pan, his eyes turning serious. He couldn't keep his secret any longer. He had to tell her what he had done to her. "Pan, there's something I have to tell you..."

**_The end... Or is it...?_**


End file.
